rise of a ninja
by dante walker
Summary: Está es la história de uns ninja que aveces metera lá pata por decir cosas perveridas o por otros asuntos y aves recurira a sus amigos para que lo saquen d el problema o el ayudara a sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

Episodio 1: creando nuevos demonios

En Nueva York en la oficina de knoha había 3 ninjas estos son

Naruto, sakura y césar

Tsunade(hokage): sakura reporte de misión

Sakura : misión no completada no pudimos eliminar al objetivo

Hokage:¡que ! y que impidió hacer esto

Sakura :no contábamos con que un Estúpido (quedo mirando a césar) le gritará "gay" al objetivo

César:hey llevaba un paraguas rosa que querías que hiciera No es mi culpa que el fan del pingüino llevará praguas rosa

Sakura: no gritarle

Hokage: Ustedes no tienen remedio ya largense

Después de salir de la oficina del Hokage sakura empezó a discutir

Sakura: pudimos haber completado la misión si no hubiras gritado césar

Naruto: ya deja eso en paz sakura

Sakura: Deja de defender a este

César: te aradesco tu ayuda Naruto pero esto es entre el pecho plano y yo

Sakura: a quien le dices pecho plano

César: oh mierda

2 segundos después Sakura persiguió a césar

Sakura: ven a qui pervertido

César: no gracias(en su mente) míerda si me da un golpe ya me puedo dar por muerto, pero si... eso es

Sakura ya iba a alcanzar a césar cuando iso un "kage bunshin no jutsu" y confundió a sakura , en lo que se desconfunde césar escapa del edificio

Sakura: como se me iba a escapar ese pervertido

César llego asu casa y abrió la puerta

¿? Hoy vienes temprano

César: si este eché a perder una misión

¿?: jaja quieres

César: pizza ya no compres tantas dejaras en la calle a Gallo

C.C

C.C: pues si no sigue pagando mi pizza lo voy a rostizar

César: jajaja

C.C: a por cierto ten

César: ¿que es esto?

César abre la caja y ve lo que es

C.C: es un pupilente especial para cuando no puedas apagar tu geass

César: lo consevare por si al caso hey espera si no puedo apagar el geass eso significa que solo usare mi sharingan en un ojo

C.C: si o hay Dos opciones mas una es que al activar tu sharingan se apague el geass y se vulva activar al apagar tú sharingan o Dos de aga una combinación rara de sharingan y geass pero claro solo lo tendrías en un ojo

César: yo creo que se apagará

C.C: solo guarda de el pupilente

César va a su cuarto y enciende la tele

Tele: hoy 235 criminales murieron por causa de paro cardiaco

De repente suena su teléfono y el contesta

César: hola

Sakura : te voy a encontrar y darte tu meresido Pervertido

César: y a déjalo en paz

César cuelga el teléfono

César: (en su mente) mierda si hago un bunshin se dará cuenta

Que haré... ya se

César llama a alguien

César: oye pudes ir a recoger el dinero que sakura me iba a pagar

¿?: seguro donde va a estar sakura?

César: en su casa pero transformare en mI o no te va a dar nada

¿?:entendio

César colgó el telefono

César: (en su mente) que lata y solo por decir la verdad

Ahorita nos vamos con el desconocido y sakura, el toca la puerta y sakura abre

¿?: oye sakura vengo por mi dine...

Sakura golpea al desconocido mi entras dijo no Te vuelvas a meter con migo

¿?: baka césar ésto le costara caro

Mientras tanto césar recibe un mensaje

César:(p) quien sera

Ahora en adelante la escribiré p en vez de pensamiento

Hokage: tengo que hablarte en persona

César: ya voy

En la oficina de knoha

Hokage: muy bien cumpliste tu misión

César: tal como lo ordenó Hokage

Hokage: tengo una nueva misión para ti

César: Que voy acer

Hokage: eliminaras al que debiste de eliminar con Naruto y sakura

César: ya veo ahorita no tiene tanta protección

Hokage: exacto, usa cualquier método para eliminarlo

César: bueno me retiro Hokage

César sale de la oficina y se dirije a Su misión

César: (p) mierda tengo que eliminar al conde milenio

César se infiltra en el edificio para cazar a su víctima y lo ve

Conde milenio: muy bien ahora que ya hay más akumas podemos destruir todas la inocencias

Akuma: Solo digamos que hacer

En eso césar se para en eLlama mesa, enfrente deL conde milenio y le dice

César: llego tu hora conde

Los akumas intentan defender al conde milenio pero césar los elimina con shurikens

Conde milenio: no pensé que fueras tan abil Ninja de knoha

César: ahora ¡muere!

Conde milenio: no lo creo

César: Amateratsu ( o como se escriba )

Dante: atención Para lo que no saben que es amateratsu es un ataque de itachi y sasuke uchiha que con el sharingan sacan llamas negras que no se apagan hasta cumplir su objetivo muy bien ahora explicado esto sigamose

Conde milenio: ¡Que !

Un akuma se pone enfrente feo conde y recibe las llamas negras, aparecen 2 akumas mas y sacan a césar de la abitacion

Akuma 1: ven Ninja de mierda te daremos tu merecido

Akuma 2: o vas a correr como niña

César: yo no voy a ningún lado

César hace una pocision de manos y grita

César: kage bunshin no jutsu

César hace el rasengan con ayuda del clon , va directo a los akumas y dice "rasengan", después lo akumas le dan un golpe a césar y sale volando, césar se para y al rededor de los ojos se le pone naranja y

César: ahora de acabar esto

César corre en la dirección de los akumas y los tira por la ventana, salta por la ventana y al ir cayendo hace 2 bunshin

Y empiezan a moldear chakra en la mano de césar

César: ahora disfruten de esta muy técnica

César: levanta el braso dónde moldearon el chakra

César: Futon Rasenshuriken

César lanza el ataque contra los akumas

César: ahora mueran

Akumas: no maldito

César cae en el piso y ve al conde milenio escaparce

César: ¡mierda !

En alguna parte de la ciudad

Conde milenio: tenemos un problema

¿?: ¿Cual?

Conde milenio: hay un mocoso que puede usar el amateratsu y derrotó a mis mejores guardias

¿?: no te preocupes, los noé se encargarán

Muy bien este ea el final del episodio, en otros episodios me enfocare en otros personjes aparte de césar asi que escriban en los comentarios que les pareció


	2. chapter 2

Episodio 2: La caza

Dante: antes de seguir con la historia se me olvido describir a césar es un tipo no tan alto (como Naruto) tiene pelo negro , su ropa es un pantalón de mesclilla, playera negra y siempre lleva un suéter azul con gorro y como todos lo Naruto ninjas llevan su protector el también y ya explicado esto sigamos

Al día siguiente

César estaba viendo tele

Reportera: estamos en el hotel Fénix donde ayer en la planta 20 empezó a salir llamas negras, poco tiempo después salieron por la ventana 3 sospechosos , 1 eliminó a 2 de ellos con una técnica , los Bomberos por suerte apagaron él fuego

César: que estúpidos el amaterasu solo se apaga si cumple cumple el objetivo

C.C: lo cuál significa que mataste al conde

César: no puede porque ala hora del ataque un akuma se atravesó y lo recibió el ataque y después 2 más me alejaron del conde

C.C: eh que lastima morirás pronto

César: aunque lo hubiera matado vendrian por mi

De pronto llaman a césar

Shikamaru: hey no quieres venir a hacer una broma a sakura y las demás

César: me apunto donde va a ser?

Shikamaru: En una isla como 2 km más adelante ven rápido antes qué se den cuenta que no estamos entrenando

César: vale hay voy a estar

Después de que césar fuera a la isla

Shikamaru: muy bien estamos todos

Kiba: el plan es que alguien se transforme en madara salga repentinamente del agua y diga "rindanse" o cabaran como ellos señale algun lado

Neji: después sale el clon de alguien y finja arrastrar nuestros cadáveres , ese clon desaparece la tipas se asustan el que se transformó revierte el jutsu salimos corriendo de la isla y estuvo

Lee: muy bien pero qué impide que no nos persigan

Shino: estarán en traje de baño o desnudas es posible por que se supone que ahí solo chicas iban a estar y nosotros entrenando al otro lado

César: ya veo asi que no querrán salir corriendo como estan vestidas o sin nada

2 minutos después kiba sale transformado en madara

Madara: rindanse o acabaran como el...

Sale un akuma y le da una patada a kiba pierde la concentración y vuelve a la normalidad , Naruto y los demás se paran

Akuma: vengo por el usuario del sharingan entregenlo y no los matare

Naruto: aquí no hay usuarios del sharingan solo sasuke y madara lo son ya que itachi murió

Akuma: mienten y el que atacó el hotel fénix

Lee: ya te dijimos que solo hay 2 usuarios del sharingan

Akuma: ya veo como no lo quieren decir los matare a todos para estar seguro

Sakura y las tipas salen del agua y se visten

Shikamaru: muy bien neji, lee, shino y kiba protejan a ino y las otras mientras escapan, Naruto, césar y yo lo detendremos

Los demás escapan

Naruto: Shikamaru que sabemos de este akuma

Shikamaru: este copia movimientos, técnicas y apariencia con solo tocarte

Akuma: parece que tengo admiradores

Naruto y césar entran en modo sannin

Naruto hace el rasengan y le da al Akuma , sale volando al levantarse en una mano empieza hacer el rasengan, va contra Shikamaru , Shikamaru hace su kage mane no jutsu

Akuma: oh que técnica tan impresionante tienes

Shikamaru: esta es una técnica especial para mi clan la que tu no puedes copiar

Akuma: te equivocas

El Akuma rompe su sombra con el rasengan se separa de Shikamaru , cesar iba hacer un rasenengan por la espalda pero el Akuma lo detiene con el kage mane no jutsu

Shikamaru: que pero esa técnica es exclusiva de mi clan

Naruto: no importa Shikamaru lo importante es como derrotarlo

El Akuma mira a césar

Akuma: si es cierto el otro crio también tenía el sannin jutsu

El Akuma activa el modo sannin

Shikamaru: mierda ahora costara más , necesitamos un ataque que lo toque y lo maté para que no lo copie

Naruto: haré mi futon rasenshuriken

César: espera yo tengo una más efectiva

Naruto: pero no puedes hacer pocisiones de manos estas bajo su kage mane no jutsu

César: esta no necesita pocisiones de mano

César activa su sharingan

Akuma: con qué tu eras el usua

César lo interrumpe

César: amaterasu

Naruto y Shikamaru quedaron sorprendidos

El Akuma se quema y las llamas desaparecen con el

Naruto: ¿porque tu tienes el sharingan ?

Shikamaru: si responde

César: se los aclaro luego ahora lo más importante es ir a ver como están los otro

Naruto y los otros se reúnen

Ino: destruyeron al akuma?

Shikamaru: si pero también descubrimos quien es el otro usuario del sharingan

Hinata: ¿quien es Shikamaru?

Naruto: es césar es es el otro usuario del sharingan

Los demás se sorprendieron

Sakura: (p) sera un uchiha o lo obtuvo como kakashi, pero si lo ubiera conseguido asi no pudiera apagar su sharingan

Kiba: bueno por lo menos es bueno tener el sharingan de nuestro lado

Tenten: y porque no dijiste nada

César: el Hokage me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto

Ino: y Himari ya lo sabe

César: ¿quien es Himari?

Sakura:¿como que quien es ? es tu novia estúpido

Sakura le pega a césar en la cabeza

César: ya me acorde no lo sabe pero supongo que sospecha

Después todos van a un café

Kiba: hey césar a que no te atreves a insultar a los ninjas anbu de allá

César: a no

César se para iba hacia los ninjas

César: oigan kiba dice que coman la caca de su perro blanco

Ninjas: quien es kiba el de negro

Ninjas. Kiba te vamos a partir la raja del culo en 2

César vuelve a su lugar

Kiba: ¿que les dijiste ?

César : solmente que pueden comer la caca de tu perros blanco y también que tu me mandaste a dar el recado

Kiba: hijo de las mil putas

Shikamaru: no deberían hacer eso

Demás: si es cierto después los van a putear

Al salir del cafe neji compró catas coleccionables , después dos niños se le acercan

Niño: hey quier...

Neji lo interrumpe

Neji: no son cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! y no quiero jugar con ustedes

Niño: agua fiestas

Shino: por cierto césar hoy no llegaba Himari

César : mierda enviaré a un bunshin por ella

Mientras pasemos a donde Himari se encuentra

Himari: ese estúpido me ase esperar una hora

César: lo siento pero tenia mejores cosas que hacer

Himari: si me entero que hiciste pendejadas en vez de venir a traerme

César: tranquilozate ya vamos a la casa

Este es el final del CAP 2


	3. Chapter 3

Episodio 3: recuerdos

En casa de césar

Himari: y quien es ella

Señalando a C.C

César: ya te dije es una amiga que no tiene donde quedarse

C.C: tranquilo césar no me importa lo que diga

Himari: mas te vale

César: y que hiciste en España

Himari: visite a toda mi familia, mis amigas

5 minutos después Himari siguió hablando, césar se durmió y Himari le pega por dormirse

César: Auch!

Himari: eso te pasa por pendejo

César para safarse inventa algo

César: mierda tengo una misión

Himari: vuelve aquí revise tu teléfono y ya completaste la ultima

César: eh esto es de ultimo momento

César salio de su casa pero al salir se encontró con todos sus amigos

César: ahora que

Todos: explícanos lo del sharingan

César: vale vale

César empieza a recordar

Yo Soy del clan uchiha , ese día donde itachi mato al clan estaba jugando pelota con amigos y el balón se voló yo lo sali a buscar tarde como 3 horas búscalo y lo encontré todos estaban muertos, me asuste tanto que salí corriendo todo lo que pude de ahí, me encontré con mis papas los que conocen ellos me adoptaron y me pusieron césar namikaze, cuando mi nombre es cesar uchiha

por años econdi mi sharingan , lo practicava en secteto y el hokage me descubrio precticando y si pensaban decirle pues ya lo sabe

Naruto: eso es todo

cesar: si

cesar salio de ahi, naruto se dirigia a algun lado

hinata: espera naruto a donde vas

naruto: a la oficina del hokage

sakura: para que a lo mejor te dice lo mismo

naruto: no senti que dijiera la verdad

naruto llega a la oficina del hokage

naruto: abuela dime todo sobre el sharingan de cesar

hokage: asi que ya lo sabes ¿que acaso no te lo dijo?

naruto le conto todo a el hokage

hokage: parte de eso es verdad

el hokage saca algo de su escritorio y lo pone en su mesa

naruto: ¿que es esto?

hokage: leelo tienes mi permiso naruto

naruto agarra el documento y lo lee

los padres adoptivos de cesar lo inscribieron en la academia, ahi conocio un niño llamado daniel con el tiempo cesar y daniel se llevaron bien ,cesar le conto sobre su sharigan a ese niño, daniel le dijo que si queria le investigaria sobre el sharingan pero que le descargaria 1 gb de porno o le compraria una revista +18 , cesar acepto daniel investigo sobre el sharingan y cesar aprendio a usarlo y lo esconde hasta hoy en dia

hokage: ya sabes su historia

naruto: tambien vine por la mision que dijiste

hokage: asi debes encontrar a daniel el niño que conocio cesar

naruto:¿que? como voy a saber donde esta no sabemos nada de el hace 3 años

hokage: tu solo buscalo y ya

naruto y el hokage quedaron discutiendo, mientras tanto en alguna parte

¿?: por poco ya no te reconozco uchiha

cesar voltio a ver

cesar:haci que eres tu daniel

daniel: mucho tiempo de no verte

cesar: que haces aqui

daniel: vine aver si solicitan justiciero y parece que lo nesesitan mas que donde estaban y que has hecho uchiha

cesar: soy namikaze y estube 2 años entrenando

daniel: y himari

cesar: es complicado

en eso llega naruto

naruto: cesar de casualidad no sabes donde esta tu amigo

cesar: ¿que amigo?

naruto: tu amigo pervertido como se llama...daniel

daniel: hey yo soy pervertido

cesar queda mirando a daniel

daniel: bueno solo un poquito y que quiere el hokage con migo

naruto: quiere que la vayas a ver te tiene una mision

van con el hokage

naruto: mision cumplida abuela

hokage: no me esperaba que lo encontraras tan rapido

naruto: ahora me largo

hokage: no espera tengo una mision para los 3 deben infiltrarse en abstetgo y robar informacion por eso nesecitamos un haker

los 3: vale

este es el fin de cap 3 espero que les haya gustado si quieren comenten es gratis


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4: la infiltracion

daniel: que robaremos en abstetgo

hokage: su informacion del dico duro de la oficina del jefe

daniel: ya veo, por eso me nesecitas

hokage: exacto

cesar: lo tenemos que hacer con sigilo

hokage: preferiblemente si

salen drl edificio y se dirigen a su mision

cesar: y como te meteras en su sistema daniel

daniel: estare cerca del edificio asi desactivare las alarmas, mientras tu y naruto van por el disco duro

naruto que buen plan daniel

en lo que caminaban daniel encontro algo

daniel: sera posible

cesar: que

daniel: encontre un champiñon de super mario

cesar: esta muy rojo es obio que es de super mario world

daniel: no es de super mario

cesar: no los champiñones de super mario su rojo es mas palido

daniel: es de super mario

cesar: no es de super mario

cesar y daniel siguieron asi hasta que naruto les pego

naruto: ya estupidos es solo un estupido champiñon de mario sea del world o no sirve para lo mismo

cesar: pero esto se tiene que arreglar por que es de portancia

naruto: los champiñones de mario no tienen importancia

daniel: si lo tienen

cesar: ademas yo jugaba mario mientras tu veias por...

daniel le cierra la boca a cesar

daniel: lo que quiere decir es que el jugaba mario y yo hacia mi tarea

naruto: vamonos perdemos tiempo

daniel guarda el champiñon, ya en abstergo

cesar: daniel ya sabes como entratrar

daniel: si por el arire acondicionado que esta aya

naruto: desactivaras las camaras y seguridad

daniel: tambien les avisare de los guardias

cesar y naruto entran en abstetgo

cesar: daniel hacia donde

daniel: gira a la derecha y neutralisa al guardia

cesar: vale

daniel: mierda

cesar: ¿que?

daniel: va a apare er un guardia atras de ceaar

naruto: naruto no te preocupes yo te cubro cesar

cesar llego a la sala y busca el disco duro

cesar: daniel encontre un usb de 8 que tiene solo porno lo quieres

daniel: si al fin algo bueno

opciones absolutas: a) violas a alguien en la calle

b) echas a perder la mision

c) pones las tv, celulares, laptop, tablets porno

daniel: mierda cual elijo creo que la a)... no espera mejor la c) o la b) no elijo la c)

de repente en abstergo suena ahh ahhh

cesar: daniel que es ese sonido

daniel: lo siento amigo opciones absolutas

naruto: pervertido, pervertido, pervertido

cesar: espera encontre un disco duro lo checare

daniel: los de abstergo no tardaran en sospechar que les robaran informacion con lo dl porno

cesar: lo encontre

daniel: muy bien salgan de ahi rapido

cesar: por donde

daniel: tomen un elevador suban a la ultima planta, avisame cuando esten ahi

todos: vale

cesar: mierda

naruto: que

cesar: en los elevadores de abstergo hay teles

naruto: y que tie...si es cierto el pervertido de tu amigo puso porno

llega el elevador se suben y val al techo

daniel: muy bien ahora...

opciones absolutas: a) delatas la pocision de cesar y naruto

b) diles que salten que pusiste un trampolin para que cayeran y a la hora no hay nafa

c) que salten en paracaidas y te comes el champiñon de mario

daniel: esto es dificil eligire la c

cesar: ahora que hacemos

daniel: agarren los paracidas y salten

naruto vale

daniel se come el champiñon de mario y crese un 1m sale una tortuga y le pega a daniel y suena la musiquita de mario

daniel: mierda adoraba ser gigante

cesar y naruto llegan, logran escapar y van con el hokage

hokage: con que este disco duro es toda la informacion

daniel saca un usb y dice

daniel: tu y yo pasaremos un bien tiempo juntos

hokage: ¿que es eso daniel?

daniel: mi usb

hokage: si es tuyo por que dice abstetgo

daniel: por que ...

hokage: damelo

daniel: no es mio

el hokage le quita el usb

daniel: no mi pornoooooooo

naruto: puedes ver mas en internet

daniel: ese era especial era como mi hijo, mierda quiero llorar

hokage: solo es porno ademas te lo delvore solo lo van a revisar

daniel: lo promete

hokage: si, ahora salgan de aqui

todos salen y naruto se despide y se va a su casa cuando

¿?: los he estado buscando

cesar y daniel: a nosotros

¿?: ustedes vengan conmigo

cesar y danel: vale

siguen al extrano a una tarberna

¿? estoy reclutando a hombres y me preguntaba si ustedes se quieren unir

cesar: ¿hombres? ¿para que?

¿?: para la orden de los asesinos

daniel: yo quiero sea lo que sea

cesar: yo tambien

¿?: es una hermandad que esta en contra de los templarios en otras palabras abstergo

daniel: yo odio a esos tipos en especial a niga

cesar: esos estupidos no me dejan en paz

¿? y daniel: ¿por que?

cesar: un dia me llamaron y dijieron usted nos dara la idea de un juego y como tenia ganas de joder a alguien les dije lo siguiente agan un juego de justin biber donde se masturbe viendo porno guey, que siete negros le den por culo a la vez y que para justin cagara tenian que aplastar botones si no no salia la caca

¿? y daniel: si le lo tragaron

cesar: si no solo se lo tragaron lo hicieron juego de verdas averiguenlo el juego se llama justin biber mas maricona que nunca

¿? y daniel: que eatupidos son jajajajaja de jaja abstergo

¿?: como decia me entere de que asaltaron abstetgo

cesar: eso solo fue mision pero de que entro entro

daniel: yo tambien

¿?: estas son las 3 reglas, no lastimes a inocentes , actua en las sombras y no comprometas a la hermandad

¿? saca algo y les dice

¿? estas son sus ojas ocultas llevenlas en todo lugat

cesar: gracias...

¿?: me llamo arno

daniel: gracias arno

cesar: mataremos tantos templarios como podamos

arno: cuento con ello

arno se va y daniel y cesar se dirigen a donde iban

daniel: ellos deben estar haciendo lo que yo con el usb

cesar: te refieres a que deberias estar viendo porno y mastu

daniel le tapa la boca a cesar

daniel: callate no digas cosas que no son

tipo le abla a daniel

tipo:¿hey eres bueno rapeando?

daniel: no se por

tipo: hay un concuso de rap y si le ganas a kiler bee te llevas $100 dolares

daniel: $_$ que si soy bueno me encanta rapear

tipo: entoces pasa

tipo 2 esta noche en hay 2 peleas la primera va hacer

kiler bee vs daniel la 2da

jose vs cesar

dante: se preguntaran ¿por que chorisos cesar esta en una batalla de rap ? se los explicare, cesar vio a un tupo con camisa rosa y reccordaran lo d la sombrilla ¿no? en ese caso ahi va la historia

cesar: (p) ese tipo tiene una playera rosa debo gritarlo, no debo si debo no debo a la mierda todo

cesar: guey

jose: que dijiste

cesar: guey, guey , guey

jose: si eress tan hombre pelea conmigo en una batalla de rap

dante: volvamos al presente

la pelea de daniel estaba a punto de comensar

kiler bee: yo primero

kiler bee: mi nombre es kiler bee y cosco a alguien llamado sebastian el masturba caballos , se traga su semen ke da por culo a los toros mientrs yo te doy por culo

daniel: lo siento declarate vencido

R.A.P este es el rap del anime

esto no es dibujo chino es dibujo japones

no les llames dibujitos ni mucho menos caricaturas

esto se llama anime y

representa mi cultura

tipo 2: los votos dicen que daniel es el ganador

inicia la batalla y jose hace una copia barata del rap de danil

cesar: hijo puta solo copiaste el rap

jose: pura mierda

cesar :aver si puedes contra esto

condenado a vagar en esta

inospita tierra donde la ventana

de la esperanza en toda mi cara cierra

y dice. que mi destino ya estaba eacriyo y

aqui estoy solo desolado con mideo

y maldito

ya no queda nada la pesadilla acaba

no dejare escabar todo lo que recordaba

reflejo en la mirada una vida pasada

cuando el camino es mas dificil de lo que

pensava

ya no queda nada la pesadilla acaba

no dejare escabar todo lo que recordaba

reflejo en la mirada una vida pasada

cuando el camino es mas dificil de lo que

pensava

todos piensan que soy uno mas que quedar en el

olvido y oscuridad pero no saben que puedo

luchar que puedo llegar al finalno queda nada la pesadilla acaba

no dejare escabar todo lo que recordaba

reflejo en la mirada una vida pasada

cuando el camino es mas dificil de lo que

pensa

que cada que viva para mi es una señal

cada sedundo es un reto en este reino

cuando cada eaquina es secrero en este reino yo

prometo que nadie apagara la llama que

me aviva

me alimentare de las almas que con sangre consiga

llegare tan lejos como me alcanze la vista

dare la luz a la senda mientras mi cuerpo reaista

no olvidare quien soy

mi carne no se pudrira

la historia de mi vida solo acaba de empezar

todos se quedan admirados

tipo 2: ganador cesar namikaze

daniel: hey y por que no dijiste mi apllido tambien

tipo2: por que no me lo se

daniem y cesar se sientan para comer algo

cesat: daniel lo notaste

daniel: que

cesar: el tipo que perdio por mi es templario

daniel: como sabes

cesar: tiene un collar que dice los templarios son lo maximo

daniel: no me abia dado cuenta

cesar: hay quu avisar a arno

daniel tienes razon

ceaar y daniel salen de ahi y se dirijen a su casa

cesar: a por cieto daniel ¿donde te quedas?

daniel: se me olvido decite me quedare en tu casa

cesar: ya casi no hay espacio

daniel: no te preocupes ya pase mis cosas

cesar: la proxima vez avisa

daniel: no lo creo

cesar iba a abrir la puerta de su casa cuando himari la abre

Himari: ( enojada) que hace esta revista porno en la casa

si quieren saber que paso lean el cap 5 cuando lo subo no se olviden de comentar


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5: los problemas

Himari: reponde hijo puta

cesar: ( serio) no son mias son de daniel

daniel: espera y tu donde la encontraste (p) estoy seguro que lo escondi bien

dante: recuerden (p) significa que lo esta diciendo en su mente

daniel: eso no importa

cesar: no son mias

ociones absolutas : a) dices que son las reviatas de cesar e inventas algo de el , b) dices que son tuyas

daniel: son de cesar es un pervertido de mierda mientras yo hacia tarea el miraba porno

cesar: (gritando) queeeee tu nunca hiciste tarea te masturbaste en vez de eso y en las clases tambien te masturbaste

HImari: me convense mas la version de daniel asi que

Himari agarro a cesar de la oreja y lo llevo a su cuarto

Himari: ahora te quitare lo perverrido

cesar: son de daniel hasta dice su nombre completo en la contraportada

Himari: pura mierda

le pega a cesar en la cabeza

cesar: esa revista no es mia

himari: daniel me dijo que era tuya asi que debe ser tuya

daniel vio a C.C en el sillon y le fue hacer platica

cesar: checa su telefono en la carpeta ser un filosofo ve miralo y dime quien es el pervertido

himari: mientes

cesar: mira ahi esta su telefono checalo

himari agarra el telefono y checa la carpeta

himari: (gritando) con que tu eras el pervertido, si no me ubieras mentido te lo ubiera perdonado

daniel: mierda

en el hospital

himari: creo que me exagere con daniel

cesar: obiamente le safaste los dos brasos y casi le rompes la pierna

himari: (enojada) que dijiste

cesar: mierda

un rato despues

doctor: y como le paso esto si el vino bien

himari: este ese tonto iba corriendo con los ojos cerrados no vio que abia escaleras y se hizo mierda hasta llegar al primer piso

doctor: debio ir muy rapido para safarse los dos brasos y pierbas y casi romperce el cuello

cesar: pero yo no corri tu fuis

himari le tapa la boca a cesar

himari: cuidare que no haga otra pendejadas

doctor: entonces me retiro

himari se va del hospital

daniel: mierda no podre ver porno con los brasos asi

cesar: nada me impedira jugar videojuegos

cesar: saca un mando de su bolsillo no uso sua brasos para hacerlo asi que ya imaginaran como lo hizo

cesar: al fin vencere a ese hijo puta

danie: dichoso tu puedes jugar, ami me qutaron mi telefono y no puedo ver porno

cesar: te voy a meter esta espada por el culo

daniel: creo que el te va a matar

cesar: como crees yo tengo la vida llena y el no

daniel: se me hace que vas a perder

cesar: calla yo soy el puto amo en este juego

cesar le saca la lengua a daniel

cesar: ¡mierda!

¡mierda!

¡no puto!

¡no ve va a vencer un puto...!

cesar se queda con la boca abierta

daniel: que te dije

cesar asota sus brasos contra la cama y grita

cesar: ¡puta madre!

mientras tanto con himari

naruto: o ya veo con que asi se lastimo cesar

himari: si asi fue y le paso por pendejo

kiba: y ¿como se lastimo daniel?

himari: pues el iba viendo porno intento bajar las escaleras, tropezo y se hizo mierda

kiba: ya veo

naruto: eso le pasa por pervertido

una semana despues

cesa: alfin sali del hopital

daniel: vere porno otra vez

paso algo amenasante enfrente de ellos

daniel: ea una bruja hay que matar la con su... hey cesar me puedes decir ai veo bien

cesat: si eso parece un esperma negro con boca y ojos

daniel y cesar se acercan

cesar: muy bien te mataremos ati y a tu esperma gigante

eruka: no es un esperma

daniel: acaso masturbaste a king kong y salieron varios como

el

eruka: pagaras por hacer eso

de repente las cosas flotaron y se empesaron a lanzar contra ellos

cesar: mierda no me puedo hacercar a ella

daniel: has un rasenshuriken

cesar: no tengo suficiente chakra recuerda que acabamos de salir del hospital

mientras tanto alguien hablaba mental mente con eruka

medusa: eruka usa esos dos como distraccion shibusen ya va para alla, usa ese echizo

eruka: segura

medusa: ademas sera buena distraccion para shibusen

fura de la mente

eruka: arte oscura camuflaje de alma

dante: nota este ataque no sale en el anime o si sale no me acuerdo

de repente todo se puso blanco y cuando aclaro ya no estaba nadie, shibusen llego 2 minutos despues

black star: ¿en donde estan maka?

maka: parece que esas 2 personas de enfrente son

kid: si son los de enfrente

black star aparece atras de cesar y daniel, les da una patada que los saca volando

maka: este siempre tan apresurado

soul: hay que unirnos a la pelea

black star: tsubaki modo espada demoniaca

tsubaki: a la orden

cesar: hey que te pasa no te hemos hecho nada ni te conosco

daniel: se lo dice al tonto

black star: kid te ablan

daniel: me refiero al de pelo azul con la espada

black star: me las vas a pagar

daniel: seguro son amigos del esperma de mierda

kid: black star ponte serio son dos brujas

cesar: como somos hombres el termino seria magos

black star: callate nadie te pregunto

kid: resonancia de almas

cesar: (p) mierda no tengo suficiente chakra, parece que nos planean atacar con todo

black star: tienes razon kid, reasonancia de almas

maka: esperenme

daniel: y como siempre dejan a la plana al ultimo

maka: te oigo al primerp que le voy a pegar seras tu, resonancia de almas

maka prepara su ataque y apunta a daniel

maka: muera bruja

daniel: que se dice mago

maka: caza brujas

cesar: salte de ahi o ye hara. mierda

daniel: vale te lo dejo ati

daniel se pone a correr rapidamente

maka: no esparas

maka lanza su ataque, cesar lo detiene usando el modo sabio

cesat: parece que no eres la unica con trucos bajo la manga

maka: ¿que? echizo es este

kid: mira sus ojos

maka: (admirada) por que tus alrededor de tus ojos esta naranja

cesar: y aun tengo mas trucos

cesar destruye el caza brujas

cesar: (p) mierda no aguantare mucho tiempo haci

kid: deberias poner atencion

cesar:¿que mierda?

kid: ¡dead cannon!

el ataque va dirijido a cesar, no lo pudo esquivar le da en el estomago

black star: por detras

cesar: ¿otra vez no ?

black star lo golpea con las ondas de su alma, saca volando a cesar

cesar: (p) mierda justo cuando mis abilidades no se han recuperado, bueno supongo que este es el fin espero que daniel haya escapado, espera aun tengo un truco bajo la manga

kid: matalo maka

maka: bueno, caza brujas

cesar: kage bushin no jutsu

maka: ya no detendras este golpe

cesar empieza a preparar el rasengan

cesar: los vencere a los 3

maka: sigue soñando, mejor rindete

cesar: ni lo pienses

maka lanza au ataque acia el, cesar se dirige al ataque

cesar: rasengan

maka: caza brujas

cesar destruye el ataque

maka: con que este es el poder de una bruja

daniel: que en todo caso seria magos

cesar: hey estupido que haces aqui deberias estar muy lejos

daniel: este la pelea estaba buena

llega stain y los golpea con las ondas de su alma

cesar: mierda otra vez este ataque

stain: no es cualquier ataque este en cualquier monto te hara vivir una de tus peores pesadillas

cesar y daniel caen en la ilucion, en la ilucion de daniel

daniel: hola hay alguien

himari: si yo

daniel: (p) que estupidos himari no es mi peor pesadilla

himari: daniel encontre tu celular espero que no te importara que borrara tu musica y pusiera de justin bieber

daniel: que hiciste que

himari: tambien borre un virus

daniel: que virus

himari: no se como se llama el virus solamente borre la carpeta estaba vacia y pesaba 5.76 gb

daniel: me podrias decir como se llama la carpeta

himari: ser un filosofo

daniel: noooooooo

dante: recuerden daniel tiene su porno en esa carpeta

daniel: se tira al suelo y enpieza a lamentarse, en la ilucion de cesar

cesar: mierda este dibujo me costo bastante

himari: que aces

cesar: admiro mi dibujo

himari: pura mierda

himari agarra el dibujo y lo rompe, cesar cae al suelo, cesar se empiesan a reir

cesar: (mientras rie) ¿sabes que seria bonito tambien?

himari: ¿que?

cesar: (riendose) que te rompa cada hueso de tu cuerpo y despues te corte en pedacitos

cesar destruye la ilucion

con daniel

daniel: ( riendose ) no deviste hacerlo te ropere brazos y piernas te atare y te obligare a escuchar justin bieber mientras ves porno guay, y. yo te formateo la pc

dante: nota ahi no le ablan a himari sino al que los metio en la ilucion

daniel rompe tambien rompe la ilucion

los dos: los matatemos

cesar tenia el sharigan activado y daniel su invencibilidad

stain: estos dos han caido en la locura

cesar: (riendose) ahora te mostrare mi verdadero poder

daniel: (riendose) te arrepentiras de lanzar ese ataque

maka: mierda eso significa que nos atacaran peor que cuando aun pensaba bien

black star: no hay enemigo que me pueda vencer

kid: quieres ponerte serio, esto no es una broma

stain:(p) estas brujas tienen algo raro

cesar:(riendose) que la batalla comiens

daniel se teletransporta atras de ellos y les da una patada, cesar activo su sharingan y prepara un ataque

cesar: (riendose) te voy a sacar ese tornillo que tienes en la cabeza

stain: no lo creo

cesar lanza su ataque

cesar: ( riendose) rasenengan

stain: no me lograras tocar con tu ataque

stain detiene el ataque

cesar: (riendose) crees que me arresgaria a perder

cesar desaparece

stain: mierda era un clon

stain ve a cesar

cesar: (riendose) ya muerete

cesar arroja 3 shurikens

stain: me insultas al querer matar me solo con shurikens

stain esquiva los shurikens

stain: si no tienes nada merjor considerate muerto

los trea shurikens se transforman en clones de cesar y hacen un rasenshuriken, el clon enfrente de stain lo agarra y le abientan un rasenshuriken

ahora vamos con daniel, los 3 atacaban a daniel al mismo tiempo

maka: este no lo esquivas

daniel:(riendose) callate pecho plano

maka: caza brujas

daniel: empujon divino

daniel los saca volando

kid: mierda no le emos hecho ningun rasguño

daniel va hacia ellos

daniel le da en sus puntos debiles del cuerpo humano a los 3

daniel:(riendose) ahora no se podran mover

daniel se va y maka se levanta

maka: que dices soul lo intentamos una vez mas

soul: si vamos contra el

maka: resonancia de almas

daniel: (riendose) no te basto con eso

maka: caza brujas

maka corre hacia daniel cuando

maka: (p)que es esto, por que antes detectaba que su alma era de bruja y ahora su alma es humana

daniel: (riendose) mala eleccion, empujon divino

de repente daniel y cesar se desmayan

muy bien este es el fin del cap 5 si les gusto comenten es gratis


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6: Mierda y mas mierda

en el hospital de shibusen

cesar abre sus ojos

cesar: ¿en donde chingados estoy?

stain: en el hospital de shibusen

cesar: mierda tu por que estas aqui y mas importante por que me trajiste

stain: resulta que la bruja te lanzo un echiso para que tu alma pareciera la de una bruja

cesar: y eso que tiene que ver

stain: en shibusen cazamos brujas y armas que han perdieron el camino

cesar: ya veo, oye sabes...

stain: el pervertido de tu amigo esta jugando basquetballl afuera con los demas

cesar: gracias

cesar se cambio y se fue con los demas

daniel: mira quien se levanto

kid: estabamos por empesar otro partido quieres jugar

cesar: claro aun que no soy bueno

soul: no importa de todos modos tu equipo ya perdio

Black star: si ya perdimos pues que el capitánes del equipo que pierdan recibirán castigo a

Soul: osea le ganamos podré borra los juego Y anime de césar

César: oye

Soul: y moveremos las cosas en la casa de kid

Kid: no por favor arruinaran la simetría

Black star: Y si tu equipo pierde borraremos el porno Y anime de la computadora de Daniel

Daniel: nooooooo

Black star: y maka pasara un día con su papa

Maka: ¿que ?

Soul: a jugar

30 minutos depues acabo el partido, quedaron en empate

Soul: mierda no ganó nadie quedo empate todos ganaron

Black star: mira soul podemos tomar este empate como los de donde todos pierden en vez que ganen

Soul: eres muy listo black star

César: si lo tomamos empate del que todos ganan mejor

Los dos: ¡no!

Ataron a los capitanes a una sillas, después fueron a la casa de césar

Black star: ven soul borraremos esta cosa

Llega alguien

Cesar: ¡Himari ! impide que borren mi disco duro

Himari: y por que debería hacer eso

Cesar: por que ahí tengo nuestras fotos

Himari: por suerte tengo mi repaldo

César: (desesperado)¿que quieres ?

Himari: quiero una fiesta cada cumpleaños y aniversario, el 25% de tus ahorros para tu nueva consola de videojuegos

César: (desesperado) te doy todo menos el 25%

Himari: entonces no hay trato

César: Espera

Himari: adiós

Himari se va y se le ocurre una idea

Cesar: (gritando) C.C ven

C.C: ¿que quieres ?

César: evita que borren ni disco duro

C.C: no quiero

César: ahí tengo todos lo números de las pizzerías

C.C va al la laptop

C.C: me permites quiero copiar algo

Soul: adelante

C.C saca un USB copia los números y se va

César: (susrando) estúpidas maricas

Himari y C.C van a la sala y le pegan a césar

Daniel: Jajajajajajajaja, ni tu novia, amiga te ayudan

César: (susurando) que estúpidos tengo respaldados todos mis datos pero que hueva volverlos a pasar a la laptop

Llega black star

Black star: quien quiere carne asada

Daniel: de donde chingados sacaste carne asada

Black star: ya la tenía solo lo ase

Soul: concéntrate

Black star: así cesar espero que no te importara use unos discos qué encontré en tu cuarto como leña

César: (deprimido) todo se fue a la mierda

Soul: al aplastar esté botón se borra todo

Alguien llega

César: (feliz) ¡Himari ! veniste hacer lo correcto

Himari: creí decirte que no avía trato solo vine a grabar el momento epico

César: (enojado) que te jodan

Himari: amables amigos de césar pueden esperar

Soul: claro

Himari le avienta una calculadora a césar

Himari: puedes continuar

Soul iba lentamente bajando el dedo para precionar el botón, Cesar estaba triste casi llorando

César: no porfa

Soul aprieta el botón y césar queda con la boca abierta

Himari: se lo mostrare a todos, incluso lo podría subir a Internet

César: (deprimido) ya no puedo vivir ella lo era todo

Se van a la cuarto de Daniel

Daniel: yo pongo las mejores contraseñas, son casi imposibles de decifrar

Soul: listo ya entre

Daniel: como supiste mi contraseña

Soul: porfavor la contraseña era porno enserio

Daniel: si no las borras te doy 5 revistas porno

Soul: eso no funcionara con nosotros

Daniel: les consigo empleo de prueba condones

Black star: ni lo pienses

Daniel: los puedo convertir en actores porno

Soul: te dije que no iba a funcionar

Soul borra la carpetas

Daniel: estúpidos maricones

Black star: ya me artaste

Black star lanza la laptop de Daniel hacia la ventana

Daniel: nooooooo, aun podía rescatar el porno , lo pagarán

Daniel acciona algo que electrocuta a soul y black star

Daniel: ahora pagarán

Daniel empezó a escribír en la frente, brazos y piernas me gustan los penes y también los dibujo por todo su cuerpo, soul y black star despertaron

Soul: ¿que mierda ?

Black star: pagaras

Daniel: y lo mejor de todo lo hice con plumón permanente

Soul a black star se van corriendo a despintarse

Daniel: (gritando) tengan en cuenta que escribí la verdad

En la sala de césar

César: ella lo era todo

C.C: dejate de pendejadas

César: no son pendejadas

C.C: ¿ y porque no usaste el geass ?

César: ( triste) por alguna razón no lo podía activar

Himari: Jajajajajajajaja eso fue épico otra vez, espera lo grabe

Himari ve otra vez el video

César: (deprimido) todos mis juegos, anime, películas se fue a la mierda

C.C: anímate al rato te comprare pizza, gallo invita

César: voy hacer algo para animarme comprare otra consola de juegos

César y Daniel van al la tienda de juegos

César: veamos que juego compró

Daniel:(emocionado) mira ya salio el nuevo street porn, que traerá de nuevo veamos, nuevos movimientos, nuevos personajes, y gráficos más realistas, mierda se ve bueno lo voy a comprar

César: Me voy a buscar juegos

César se va al otro lado de la tienda

César: veamos, wacht porn, el hombre plancha 3, mierda no hay ninguno bueno que no haya jugado, sera posible ese es el

Call of shippuden Storm 3

César va corriendo ahi, Checa el precio

César: (p)que pendejo pondría el call of shippuden Storm 3 a $10 dólares espera si este esta barato significa que los demás también, el que puso los precios es pendejos como iba a poner el call of shippuden Storm generations a $30 y el Storm 3 a $10, mierda debo comprarlo

César y Daniel se reencuentran en La caja

Daniel: a que juego compraste, call of shippuden Storm 3

César: y tu, mortal porn y street porn

Cajero: Serian $100

César y Daniel se van de la tienda, alguien les habla

¿?: césar pagarás por lo que hiciste

César: tranquilo así nos llevamos

¿?: mas vale que empieses a cavar tu tumba

César: tranquilisate gallo

Gallo: pagaras por lo de sakura

Empiezan a salir sasonadores de la espalda de gallo

Gallo: Funeral de saso...

César: aprece enfrente de el y le da un golpe que lo saca volando

César: putaso no jutsu

Gallo: mierda

Llega un taxi, en el que iba sakura

Sakura: suban

Sakura sube a la fuerza a Daniel y a césar

Daniel: espera quiero probar el street porn

Sakura los lleva a donde esta el Hokage

Hokage: muy vien ya que están reunidos, puedo ablar

Naruto: que quiere abuela

Hokage: les daré una misión tienen que infiltrarse en la casa de un empresario y robar información, césar tu robaras la información de la PC, Naruto tu buscaras armas en la cocina y Daniel buscaras ropa manchada de sangre en la recamara

Los 3: hi

Hokage: ahora largense

Se van a la casa del empresario

Daniel: ahora separemonos

Los 3 se separan, en la cocina

Naruto: ¿donde podria esconder un arma ?, en el refrigerador

Naruto abre el refrigerador

Naruto: solo abia ramen edición limitada

En la sala

César: al fin desifre la contraseña, a tiene Internet y mi navegador favorito, no te distraigas tienes trabajo

En la habitación

Daniel: Diantres ojala en las gavetas este la ropa

Daniel abre las gavetas

Daniel: solo esta el control remoto de la tele, espera la tele tiene acceso a Internet, mierda concéntrate

3 horas después, entra alguien por la puerta

¿?: pero que mierda

Muy bien es el final del cap 6 sigan leyendo y Si les gustó comenten, aaaa se me olvida algo algo ahora mi storia esta disponible en wattpad


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo: 7 Problemas

En la oficina de knoha

César: lo siento Hokage no pudimos completar la misión

Hokage: y a que se debe esto

Daniel: aperecio un nerd, de la nada apareció un ataúd y de ahí salíouel tipo que nos chingo la madre

Hokage: oigan supervisaron que no haya fumado algo fuerte

Naruto: lo que quiere decir es que kabuto apareció, hizo su técnica edo tensei y aparecio madara uchiha

Hokage: eso es mentira si hubiera aparecido madara ubiran destruidio la mitad de la ciudad, ademas abian cámaras de seguridad en el apartámento que hakeamos para observarlos y debo de decir que me an decepcionado

César: lo lamento este la tentación era imensa

Hokage: tu misión césar era robar Información del la computadora, no bajar anime y juegos

César: perdónenme

Hokage: Naruto tu debías buscar armas en la cocina no comerte todo el ramen de edición limitada que había

Naruto: pero ese ramen estaba rico, ni haciendo acampado en la tienda lo consigues

Hokage: y tu Daniel tu debías buscar ropa incriminante no ver porno en su pantalla de 70 pulgadas

Daniel: pero el porno éstaba e. HD y la pantalla era 3D así que no resistí

Hokage: como castigo iran a la escuela

Los 3: chinga tu madre no iremos a la Escuela

Los 3 se can corriendo a su casa, en la casa de cesar

Himari: que pasa parece que hubieran visto un fantasma

César: Himari es horrible

Daniel: nos quieren hacer ir a la escuela

Himari: Jajajajajajajaja eso les parece horrible Jajajajajajajaja

De seguro ni te van a venir a traer

Daniel: tu lo crees

Himari: si

Al otro dia, tocan la puerta y césar abre

Shikamaru: apúrate se nos hace tarde

César: persona equivocada hoy no tengo misión

Shikamaru: es mi deber llevarte a la escuela

César: chíngate

cesar sale corriendo para escapar de shikamaru

30 minutos despues

cesar: aun no me creo que nos obligaran a venir

Daniel: si esos estúpidos sin vida social

Naruto: y acaso tu tienes vida social

Daniel: si la tengo es estar en Internet todo el día, estafar a pendejos Y quedarme con el dinero de los bancos y personas que evito que sean robadas

Naruto: Eso no es vida social estúpido

Daniel: y que es según tu

Naruto: pues es salir con los amigos a hacer pendejadas

Daniel: para que quiero salir con los amigos, si veo al más amargado de ellos todos los días

César: oye!

Alguien entra por la puerta

¿?: muy bien ya empezó la clase, ya cállense o serán mierda

César, Naruto, Daniel no se callaron así el profesor les aventó una laptop a cada uno

Los 3: hey eso duele!

Profesor: cállense si no quieren más en mi clase no se habla sin que yo te de permiso, en otras palabras yo soy el putos amo aqui

El profesor se aleja

César: traducción: hablen todo lo que quieran mi clase es mierda pura no necesitan mi permiso en otras palabras yo soy el mas maricon de esté salón

Daniel: están pensando lo mismo que yo

Los 3 se levantan tiran sus mesabancos, 10 minutos después en la oficina de knoha tensei

Sakura: (gritando) tsunade-sama

Hokage: que pasa sakura?

sakura: Naruto, Daniel y césar Están destruyendo su escuela

Hokage:Esos hijos de puta

Sakura: según los informes, lo hicieron para joder a un maestro

Hokage: (enojada) tráelos para acá

Sakura: (asustada) los traeré en seguida

Un rato después

Hokage:(enojada) no solo fallan la misión ai no también se resisten al castigo

La ortografía sera mejor en el siguiente cap


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: el castigo

En la oficina del hokage

Hokage: no solo fallan la misión si no también se resisen al castigo

Naruto: lo siento ese no pude resistirme a destruirla, siempre anhele eso

Daniel: ese es el sueño de todo adolecente, eso te pasa por estúpida

Hokage: ¡que dijiste!

Daniel : (asustado) todo fue idea de cesar

Cesar: jodete

Todos empezaron a discutir en la habitación y se calmaron una hora después

Hokage: muy bien su misión será ser guarda espaldas de un tipo

Cesar : al fin una misión de verdad no como las mierdas de siempre

Hokage : irán a Japón a una escuela a proteger un travesti

Naruto : no hay problema

Hokage : iba a mandar a kunohichis, pero los voy a mandar a ustedes

Los 3 : nosotros somos mejores que esas buenas para nadas que solo sirven para presumir su cuerpo y en la acción solo estorban

La hokage los saca volando del edifico a los 3, 5 minutos mas tarde

Cesar : mierda dijo que debíamos usar ropa especial para la misión

Todos fueron por la ropa

Naruto: creo que este es un error señorita esta es ropa de mujer

Señorita: no hay error s la ropa correcta

Daniel: yo no pienso ponerme ropa de vieja, hay que ir a reclamarle a la hokage

Hicieron todo lo que pudieron por convencer a la hokage, resulto inútil

Sakura: hey díganme que se siente tener que usar ropa de mujer

Cesar: mejor dinos que se siente tener el pecho plano

Sakura: he maldito

Alguien detiene a sakura

Hokage: no vale la pena sakura

Sakura: pero el….

Hokage: y ustedes bola de estúpidos por que no se han largado

Daniel: te dijimos que no nos vamos a vesir de vieja

Cesar: es una escuela religiosa verdad!

Hokage: si creí habértelo dicho pon atención idiota

Cesar: y por qué no nos vestimos de sacerdotes

Hokage: será mejor de estudiante haci que lárguense ya

Cesar: será mejor de sacerdote porque tendremos más tiempo haciéndole guardia y podremos pasar de incognito

Hokage: Mmmmmmm

Sakura: no es mejor de estudiantes, estarán más cerca del objetivo y en cambio sí se acercan mucho al objetivo vestidos de sacerdotes pensaran que se las quiere violar lo reportaran y a la verga todo

Daniel: pero si nos vestimos de sacerdotes podemos dar algunas clases

Sakura: que le vas a enseñar el arte de ver porno y jalársela

Daniel: puede ser

Sakura: he ni lo pienses

Cesar: yo podría enseñar

Sakura: tu solo sabes jugar videojuegos, ser un pendejo y ser flojo

Cesar: cállate! ¡Pecho plano!

Naruto: y que tal yo

Sakura: tu solo le vas a enseñar a comer ramen

Naruto: no solo ramen, también le enseñare los diferentes tipos de ramen su hitoria, ¿Quién lo creo?, ¿Quién fue el primero que lo comio?

Sakura: necesita un psicólogo

Hokage: me convencieron vallan vestidos de sacerdotes

Los 3: siiiiiiiiiii

En algún lugar

¿?: Quiero que me consigas la información sobre alguien

¿?2: me tendras que esperar, nunca es tan fácil robar la información de un ninja y menos si es de konoha

¿?: No me importa solo consíguemela

¿?2: Ahora mismo parto hacia allá

En el avión

Cesar: mierda me muero debo jugar algún juego

Daniel: ten mi cel juega lo que quieras

Cesar: y que juego tienes?

Daniel: fap ninja

Cesar: ¿de que trata?

Daniel: a esta la chica y tu tienes que (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) y después (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) y también puedes hacerle a la tipa (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado), (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)

Cesar: ¡que mierda!

Daniel: lo quieres jugar o no

Cesar: si no hay otra opción, mierda mi teléfono ya cargo ya no lo jugare Daniel pero gracias de todos modos

Ese es el fin del cap 8, lamento que fuera muycorto esque no tuve mucho tiempo xd


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Esto es una locura!

Naruto: ya llegamos, al fin!

Cesar: calla de una vez

Daniel: que bueno que no hay clases estos 3 días así podre comprara mercancía

Cesar: debemos buscar donde quedarnos ya que la escuela esta cerrada

Naruto: como no es nuestro dinero nos quedemos en un hotel de 5 estrellas y que sirvan ramen

Cesar: vale

Daniel: veré si hay una conexión a internet que pueda hackear

Cesar: mierda

Daniel: ahora que te pasa ¿Qué no puedes estar sin tu novia una semana?

Cesar: ese no es problema, el problema es que me siguió a Japón

Daniel: como sabes?

Cesar: hay una tipa viéndonos y cubriéndose con aquel poste

Naruto: ese es un verdadero problema

Cesar: (mierda, y yo quería hacer fiesta que no la iba haber durante una semana)

Daniel: y no es solo ella, toda la bola de inútiles vino

Cesar: mierda ande ver averiguado que iba a festejar que no les iba a ver la cara

Naruto: ¿Por qué harías eso?

Cesar: a poco tu no?

Naruto: bueno si y especialmente a sakura a veces cae mal esa pecho plano

Cesar: que les parece si le seguimos el juego?

Daniel: no que hueva!

Sakura: hey ustedes!

Cesar: ahora qué

Sakura: hay una misión que deben de cumplir en 3 dias

Los 3: ahhhhhhh!

Sakura: aquí esta el sobre

Daniel abre el sobre y saca la hoja de papel

Cesar: de que trata

Daniel: aquí dice que atrapemos al guasón

Cesar: detalles

Daniel: viste como Batman, cumple con la ley y castiga cualquier pendejada

Naruto: eso complicara más

Cesar: ya se ágamos pendejadas

Daniel: no tiren basura

Naruto: conduzcamos, pongamos las direccionales a la derecha y giramos a la izquierda

Cesar: y así lo atraeremos

5 horas más tarde

Cesar: ese idiota no aparece

¿?: ríndete no tienes a donde ir, se lo que hiciste

Cesar se voltea rápidamente

Cesar: guasón

Guasón: ahora soy Batman y como tal debo hacerte cumplir la ley criminal de mierda

Cesar: jajajaja

Guasón: se tu delito no puedes escapar

Cesar: que estupidez y según tu cual es mi delito

Guasón: comprar un boleto para el cine y no entrar al cine, como pudiste hacerle perder el tiempo al taquillero eso es un delito grave

Cesar: delito mis calzones

Guasón: pero la que mas me decepciono fue tu novia

Cesar: ¿Qué hiso Himari?

Guasón: puso 11 artículos en una caja de 10, ese es uno de los delitos mas graves

Cesar: gracias Guasón, ahora podre seguir con mi fiesta

Guasón: me temo que no va a hacer posible

Cesar: ¿Por qué?

Guasón: te hare pagar por tu crimen

El Guasón se acerca a cesar con aerosol en la mano, este le apunta y libera el gas, cesar lo evade y le lanza un shuriken el Guasón lo esquiva saltando sobre el , este se lanza derribando a cesar y lo deja inmóvil

Guasón: tienes suerte, no te infectare de mi gas, estuve pensando si yo soy Batman necesito un Guasón como enemigo así que no hay mejor candidato que uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha

El Guasón saca una lata de su capa, la destapa y saca una serpiente

Guasón: ahora no te muevas

Aprieta la serpiente y de ella sale un líquido verde

Cesar: (mierda y pensar que un payaso de circo me haría sacar esto)

Cesar: mira fijamente el líquido mientras cae sobre el

Cesar: Amaterasu

El líquido verde se incendia de llamas negras, cesar se libra del Guasón para evitar las llamas

Cesar: este es tu fin payaso de circo

Guasón: ¿a quien llamas payaso de circo?

Cesar: Amate….

Algo golpea y tira a cesar

Cesar: que mierda

¿?: ríndete Guasón

Guasón: que no te enteraste ahora soy Batman…Batman

Batman: veas como lo veas sigues siendo un criminal

Guasón: yo estoy sacando la escoria de las calles no como tu, bueno ya es hora de despedirnos la noche es joven y bueno hay escoria que sacar de las calles jajajajajajajajaja…eh disculpen

El Guasón lanza al suelo una bomba de humo y hulle

Batman: no te interpongas en mi camino

Cesar: tu eres el que se pone en mi camino, este es mi trabajo

Batman se va en busca del Guasón, al otro día en el hotel

Naruto: hey cesar me puedo comer los dulces de tu fiesta cancelada

Cesar: la fiesta sigue que no te han informado

Naruto: como que sigue no se supone que Himari lo arruino todo?

Cesar: ayer en la noche me dieron buenas noticias

Naruto: que clase de buenas noticias?

Cesar: ayer el Guasón dejo en el hospital a Himari así que la fiesta siga

Naruto: no deberías ir a verla al hospital?

Cesar: a la mierda Himari que la fiesta siga

Naruto: (tengo un mal presentimiento de esto)

Daniel: y tu fiesta Naruto si fue oficialmente cancelado no?

Naruto: si ya que Sakura y la bola de zorras se quedaron en Japón

Daniel: o ya veo te doy mi pésame

Naruto: arigato

Cesar: eh, Naruto se como seguir con tu fiesta

Naruto: ¿Cómo?

Cesar has clones de sombra que se transformen en sakura y la bola de zorras y que hagan delitos

Naruto: ¿Qué clase de crímenes?

Cesar: robar consoladores, ropa interior yo que se solo has lo que te dije

Naruto: no me dejas elección

Naruto hace clones de sombra y se transforman en sakura y la bola de zorras

Sakura: al fin te encontré desgraciado

Dante: mierda como supo que estaba aquí

Sakura: ahora te daré tu merecido estúpido pervertido

Dante: ¿pervertido?

Sakura corre llena de rabia con un puño levantado hacia el

Sakura: esto es por escribir que cualquiera me diga pecho plano

Dante: es por eso ahhhhhh ahora todo se aclara

Sakura le lanza un golpe pero el escritor lo esquiva

Dante: mira pecho plano no es mi culpa que te dibujaran así mejor ve a chingar a kisimoto y si quieres mirar una sakura de verdad mira a la protagonista de code breaker ella no tiene pecho plano como tu

Sakura: ahora si maldito te llego la hora

Dante: jajjajajajajajajaj

¿?: pero no puedes tu solo con todas nosotras


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Errores

Dante: mierda son a las que le he dicho pecho plano durante toda mi vida

Sakura: ya valiste

Mientras tanto con cesar

Hokage: cesar como sakura y compañía están en el hospital por hacer pendejadas te voy a dar una misión pero esta cúmplela, mira no atrapaste al guasón y no protegiste al boludo ese

Cesar: tuve problemas técnicos

Hokage: debes infiltrarte en una base y hacerla volar por los aires sencillo

Cesar: eso suena bien

Hokage: te mando las coordenadas a tu teléfono, el equipaje necesario estará en las otras coordenadas del GPS

Cesar: vale, ¿Cuándo parto?

Hokage: ahora

Cesar se va a su misión, mientras tanto Daniel se encuentra en un tiroteo de bandas

Daniel: mejor vallan a llorar con mami

¿?: Veamos quien llora cuando te pegue un tiro

Daniel mata a 3 integrantes de la banda

¿?: Trágate esto

Le lanzan una granada a Daniel y él le dispara antes que este cerca de él, se cubre e iba a disparar otra vez cuando

Daniel:( no puedo mover mis manos)

Después le comenzaron a arder y empezó a gritar de ardor

¿?: Vamos a por ese capullo mientras no se pueda levantar

Daniel vio sus manos, ambas se pusieron azules como si se estuvieran congelando y en la izquierda le estaba saliendo una marca negra, la banda vio a Daniel tirado en suelo y se acercaron lento en eso a Daniel le dejo de arder y pero él estaba extrañado de que su mano estuviera como congela pero él podía mover su mano y al apoyar esta para levantarse el suelo se congelo junto con los miembros de la banda pero no fue lo único que cambio en Daniel si no su pelo cambio a blanco

Daniel: pero que chorizos…, no importa yo me largo

Daniel se fue del lugar y se encontró con Naruto

Naruto: ¿Por qué pintaste el pelo?

Daniel: que mierda dices

Naruto: tu pelo es blanco antes era negro

Daniel: mierda creo que tiene que ver con eso

Naruto: ¿qué es eso?

Daniel le explico a Naruto lo que había pasado

En otro lugar

Cesar estaba tratando de infiltrarse en la base enemiga para poner explosivos, se comunicó con el hokage

Cesar: primer explosivo puesto

Hokage: muy bien ve a poner el otro explosivo el lugar está a 200 m

Cesar: allá voy

Hokage: avísame cuando lo agás

15 minutos después

Cesar: listo última cargar plantada

Hokage: ponte en un lugar donde estés a salvo

Cesar iba corriendo cuando

Cesar: ¡ahhhhhhhh!

Hokage: que pasa?

Cesar: me ...

Hokage: te dispararon?

Cesar: me duele el corazon, ahhhhh

Hokage: espera enviare refuersos

Cesar: no!, todavia puedo cumplir la mision

Hokage: ni loca mantente a salvo

Cesar busca el detonador pero no lo encuentra

Cesar: no puedo explotar las bombas, no encuentro el detonador

Hokage: que importa ponte a salvo

El dolor del corazon va aumentando cada vez mas

Cesar: ahhhhhh, (sangre, sangre, no te resistas a la sed de sangre, asesina)

|Cesar empezo a reirse como loco mientras activaba el amaterasu para activar los explosivos, el pelo le cambio a blanco y una espada aprecio a lado de el

Cesar: jaja...mision cumplida...

Cesar se desmallo mientras la base explotaba por lo cual no sabian si sobrevivo, al dia siguiente el hokage mando un equipo para buscar a cesar, cumplieron su objetivo y lo llevaron a un hospital

En el hospital

Cesar: (que hago aqui?, debera ser mejor que me vaya)

Este se para al abrir la se topa con Daniel

Cesar y Daniel: por que te has pintado el pelo?

Cesar y Daniel: ehhh me has robado las palabras de la boca

5 minutos despues de que Daniel dijiera por que tiene el pelo blanco llegan el doctor, el hokage, himari y sakura

Doctor: tu paro cardiaco fue secuela del que te paso hace 3 años

Cesar: eso lo entiendo lo que no entiendo como es que mi pelo ahora es blanco y habia una extra voz en mi cabeza diciendo que matara

Doctor: veras que te explico...

Sakura: Cesar tuvo un paro cardiaco?

Himari: Si fue cuando su Xbox dejo de leer los videojugos y ahí le sucedio en en eso le sangro la nariz por lo cual le pusieron sangre

Sakura: Que tonteria

Himari: lo se

Daniel: oigan si ustedes jugaran lo entenderían que es sentir que tu consola ya no lea los juegos no es nada bonito

Doctor: mira las voces son tu otra personalidad

Cesar: yo no tengo 2 personalidades

Doctor: Pues ahora si

Cesar: que no!

Doctor: como sea creemos que tu otra personalidad de locura

Cesar: fui al doctor la semana pasada y dijo que no tenía nada

Daniel: ¿estás seguro que el doctor no estaba drogado?

Cesar: no puto

Doctor: el punto es que usted necesita ir al psiquiatra

Cesar: y ahora explícame el pelo

Doctor: veras creemos que con lo que estabas haciendo…

Cesar: (pura mierda)

¿?: Creo que yo puedo explicar lo del pelo blanco

Cesar: y tu ¿Quién eres?

¿?:Deja me presentarme, yo soy dante

Nota: no es dante el escritor es dante de Devil May Cry

¿?: Veras, tú no eres del todo humano, tu eres mitad humano y mitad demonio y

Cesar: hijo de demonio?

Dante: si seguramente no recuerdas nada porque tienes que una capa protectora anti demonios lo cual asía que tu no despertaras tu poder, lo que necesitas es utilizar algo que te dejaran de herencia tus padres

Cesar: pero yo no tengo nada demoniaco

Dante: revisa en tus cosas

Cesar pide sus cosas y lo único que le entregaron es una espada

Cesar: esto no es mío

Dante: solo tócalo y ya

Cesar al agarrar la espada ve que dice "para mi querido hijo Cesar", después de esto cesar la agarra del mango y ve a la ciudad destruida a la gente muerta

Cesar: que mierda era eso?

Dante: eso significa que muy pronto podrás usar habilidades demoniacas

Daniel: entonces podría ser mitad humano y mitad demonio?

Dante: no tu solo tienes la marca del forastero

Muy bien aquí acaba el cap 10


End file.
